sαηdiα
by Leyendo
Summary: — ¿Donde estará? — se preguntaba un chico mirando desde la ventana de un bus. ¿A quien buscaba? Bueno, es complicado. No sabía su nombre, donde vivía, cuántos años tenía, que cosas le gustaban, si pensaba que él era sexy, su perfume favorito, actividad favorita, música favorita, ni nada por el estilo... pero esperaba conocer.


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ ¿Como están hermosas criaturas llenas de... carne? c(´w´c)

B-bueno, este verán es mi primero One-shot así que también lo coordine con el reto de el Forum :'D

**_Este fic participa del reto temático de abril "Personajes" del foro "Power Z"_**

**_Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z, no me _**_**pertenece** _-Si fuera mio, habría mas pandas e3e-

**Total de palabritas: **Creo que aproximadamente 916 (creo -u-U )

* * *

— _¿Donde estará? _— se preguntaba un chico mirando desde la ventana de un bus.

¿A quien buscaba? Bueno, es complicado. No sabía su nombre, donde vivía, cuántos años tenía, que cosas le gustaban, si pensaba que él era _sexy_, su perfume favorito, actividad favorita, música favorita, ni nada por el estilo... pero esperaba conocer.

Dos semanas que no la veía, se cambiara de bus, no tomará este._ Debo saber cual tomará y a que hora lo tomara y con quien ira_, muchos pensamientos le surgían de esa manera… Pero desaparecieron al verla corriendo y subir después de unas 'lindas' palabras al chófer.

Entonces al subir noto que era escaso el espacio, camino hacia y se paro a su lado. Nunca esperó que pasara esto, es más. Jamás creyó que tendría un platónico de bus, pero como la suerte 'ama' a Butch simplemente paso y no olvida la primera vez que le hablo, bueno no mucho, pero si escucho su voz...

~Flash Back~

— Si, si, si… llegare temprano — hablaba por teléfono un chico de ojos verdes subiendo a un bus.

Entro y noto la multitud de masa que había. Optó por quedarse parado en un rincón de preferencia junto con la ventana, los minutos pasaron y la gente bajaba a su destino. Se detuvieron en una parada, bajo gente y quedó vacío un asiento, con una vista panorámica comprobó si nadie más se sentaría y con paso decidido camino hasta el lugar… Pero, para cuando llegó una cabellera azabache ocupaba su lugar, iba reclamarlo, cuando ella lo miró…

— Ah, emmm ¿Se iba a sentar? — entonces con solo unas palabras de esa hermosa muchacha, el callo completamente, le gustaba y no sabía ni su nombre.

— Y-yo —tartamudeo, provocando que la chica sonriera con un poco de burla. Cosa que empeoró la situación del verde — No, no importa.

Volvió a su lugar, solo que ahora su completamente su orgullo estaba más bajo que el océano y mejor no hablemos de su ego… Miró de nuevo a esa chica, remera blanca, con una remera verde de tirantes delgada abajo, unos shorts y zapatillas converse. No sabía nada y lo único que podía estar seguro, es que le atraía y mucho…

~End Flash Back~

Y pasaron las semanas, supo a qué horarios venía y siempre la observaba… No era un acosador, ni nada de eso… Solo le interesaba saber mas de la poseedora de ojos jade.

Volvió a la realidad cuando el auto frenó casi de la nada y su perfume llegó a su nariz… Si no se equivocaba era a Sandia, inmediatamente sonrió. ¡Vamos! era una de las cosas que quería saber de ella y ahora que lo sabe no podría resistirse a sonreír victorioso.

Las paradas se hacían menos para que la chica llegara a su destino. El estaba feliz, muy feliz se podría decir… No saber su nombre no era un problema, sabía que perfume usaba, para él eso era mucho. Ella aun seguía a su lado, por mas que había asientos ella seguía ahí —_¿Sera que quiere estar conmigo?— _Inmediatamente borro esa idea de su cabeza, no se conocían. El era el único que en su cabeza creaba esas ideas locas.

— ¿Kaoru? — ella giró la cabeza y miró a un chico de pelo marrón subirse y acercarse a ella. Dos sentimientos pasaron por la cabeza de el azabache en ese momento: Celos y tristeza. Celos, no era muy difícil preguntar porque y tristeza porque ella tenia a alguien, que podría ser su novio...

— Hola Mitch, ¿Como te fue en tu examen? — pregunto la morena mientras lo miraba aun sin moverse.

— Por suerte y gracias a tu hermano me salio todo bien — _Tiene un hermano_, anotó mentalmente el chico.

— Es un alivio que iremos a GremFarth, no sabes lo que tarda en convencer a mi mama — _¿Ira a mi misma Universidad? ¡Wow!_

— Lose, lose después de todo yo estaba ahí — se rieron. _No, no era un entrometido, quería saber mas de la extraña._

El noto que se sonreían demasiado y eso lo hacia enojar mucho. Risas, sonrisas, miradas… Subieron la rabia de Butch y la gota que derramó el vaso fue aquel abrazo…

Y en un acto de furia y celos, los separo y le dedicó una mirada asesina a aquel "Mitch". No pensó, no razono, no hizo más que actuar… Para luego con una voz de ultratumba murmurar muy levemente en el oído de la morena un "Eres mía".

— ¡¿Q-que te pasa?! — pregunto la chica con un sonrojo en el rostro provocado por la loca acción de el azabache.

El reaccionó miro la escena, tenía a la chica que no conocía ni su nombre hasta hace unos minutos, agarrada de los brazos. Con un muy asustado chico de ojos café, miro a la chica y al chico una cinco veces… La soltó y porque Butch tenía mucha suerte el bus abrió sus puertas, dejando un libre escape al azabache. Que no solo traía un sonrojo más rojo que el de un arco iris o el gorro de su hermano, sino que también por tan rápida huida tenia una de las pulseras de la joven… Nunca volvería a tomar el mismo bus otra vez, al menos después de una operación de rostro.

* * *

— ¿Q-quien era el? — pregunto el chico de pelo marrón mientras miraba a la azabache roja por tal acto hecho por un extraño.

— No lo se — habló mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba vacía y extrañamente sonreía — Pero olía delicioso...

* * *

B-bueno, este es mi primer One-shot, espero que les guste~

Se despide

**~*-*- Leyendo -*-*~**


End file.
